narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Capture: The Target is Ren Uzumaki
Daikoku and Oushou "Numbers ten and thirteen report to the lobby." said Hari over a loudspeaker in the castle. Daikoku a prominent shinobi of Reikaigakure, working for the secret organisation, Kuroiryuu had arrived to a secret place within the Land of Iron, as he heard the loudspeaker signals. Dressed in a black from top to bottom, he looked at his watch, which had imprinted in it, number thirteen. "Geez, a secret organisation shouldn't be using loudspeakers," he thought has he rushed towards the meeting place. "Your late rookie!" yelled Oushou."Tell now that your both here ill give you your assignment. Your job is to capture Ren Uzumaki, a prominent kunoichi from Yōkōgakure, but we have learned that she is travelling in the ." said Hari as he finished telling the details. Daikoku grinned as he looked at Ōshō, "I never remember there being a appointment time," he said in a angry voice. After learning his mission, he immediately walked back, signalling his supposed partner to follow him, his mind wandering in thoughts, "A Uzumaki eh ? fantastic this mission would be for sensei." He then looks at his partner, "Lets move, I can't waste all time you know !" flickering from the room. The Red Haired Dynamo "It's so nice too get away from the village every know and then." said Ren as she sat down on a rock next to a river. Not far form the river a corridor opened."Now try not to mess up." said Oushou as he and Daikou walked out of the corridor. Daikoku shrugged Oushou's comments has he passed towards the girl near the river, "Never thought, I would have to face a pesky girl," he thought has waved at her, "Hello," he said in a monotone. "Hi there." said Ren as she smiled at Daikou."I've never seen you around here you new?" asked Ren. "Well, Maybe not ? I come from the Western Frontier a distant place, Here, I just came on a shady business !" Daikoku simple-mindedly answered the girl in front of him. "Is that so." said Ren as she pulled out a Kunai."Die." said Ren as she jabbed the kunai in Daikou's stomach. Daikoku immediately used his kunai hidden in the sleeves of his long robe to block the slash and direct the kunai into the air. Despite this, Daikoku's robe left a tear, as he immediately pushed himself away from the girl, "Hey, why was that for ?" "Dont play dumb, I've herd of the organization, you wont get me any time soon." said Ren as she activated her Wind Release Armour. "I see, We are quite famous, I thing !" laughed Daikoku, has he saw Ren going through chakra Armourisation. "Well, Lady, i can smell a fight, but your moves, I can do them too !" He replied has he covered himself with a bluish chakra armour. "Show me, what you got ?" "Oh I will." said Ren as she jumped high into the air and used the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Daikoku laughed at the pathetic attempt of ninjutsu over him, his eyes flashed purple from within the robe, as he had awakened the dōjutsu. As the Flames reached the Reikai shinobi, he simply raised his arms, absorbing the fire release chakra in ease. Within a few seconds, from his robe appeared another hand, with the help of the Asura Path powers. The resting two arms, immediately summoned a swarm of Bee's, which flew away in different directions. "Is this all ?" he laughed at the girl. Ren looked on is shook as she looked at Daikou's Rinnegan."I haven't see that scene the war." said Ren."If ninjutsu wont get him then this might work." said Ren as she dashed toward Daikou and preformed the Penetration technique. "I don't know, what war you speak of of ! But I am not that person !" grinned Daikoku, as he waited for Ren to cover some distance towards him, before barraging forward with chakra arms he created from the Yang Cloak. These arms, punched there away towards Ren, if that attack failed which was less likely, Daikoku blasted away an Asura Attack straight towards the incoming Ren. Before the chakra arms could reach Ren, a giant hand grabbed her from behind the forest ."I think that's good." said Oushou as he came from behind a three along with a Doki."Nice job rookie, but i can take it from here." said Oushou as he placed Ren in a Genjutsu."Aliright lets head back." said Oushou as he opened a corridor. "Nice Job ? My ass ! I didn't even get to warm up a bit," Daikoku said in a loud voice, which echoed the plains. His armour coming of, "Let's go !"